


Выстраивая мир

by Melissa_Badger



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Gen, M/M, Poetry
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 07:42:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12766293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melissa_Badger/pseuds/Melissa_Badger
Summary: Оптимус не верил до конца в искренность сменившего сторону Мегатрона, пока тот не дал ему полный стихотворений датапад.





	Выстраивая мир

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Making Peace](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1428454) by [Owlix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Owlix/pseuds/Owlix). 



> Действие происходит после событий «Тёмного Кибертрона». Текст относится к циклу «Мегатрон/Поэзия».  
> Из комментариев автора: «И мне нравится думать, что Мегатрон на самом деле превосходный поэт, для меня это намного интереснее, чем наоборот».

Стоял ранний цикл, когда в дверь отсека начал кто-то стучать. А у Оптимуса… нет, теперь Ориона… нет, всё же Оптимуса… неважно, у кого, у него было похмелье.

Прошлую ночь он и Мегатрон провели, напиваясь за одним столом, в уединённом закутке «Маккадамса». Не беседовали. Лишь пили, наслаждаясь относительной новизной присутствия в одном месте без попыток убить друг друга.

Мегатрон накачался первым. В точности как в старые времена: крупный мощный мех — и совершенно слаб перед энджексом. Странно успокаивало, что вопреки всем апгрейдам и эпохам войны хотя бы эта столь незначительная деталь осталась неизменной.

Сам Оптимус вполне справлялся с выпивкой, хотя и он вскоре последовал за Мегатроном. Всё же он умел пить с целью, а в нынешнюю ночь цель была. В первую очередь боль потерь, а во вторую — не-война, которая будет ждать их утром.

Сказать друг другу им было нечего. Или на самом деле сказать им нужно было бы слишком многое, однако не нашлось ни правильных слов, ни осознания, с чего стоит начать. Оптимус, со своей стороны, желания говорить не имел, а просто пил. За тем, чтобы никто их не побеспокоил, следил Блэр; большей частью присутствующие в баре даже как будто не заметили, что они сидели по соседству.

В конечном итоге Мегатрон потянулся через стол к его руке. Ладонь двигалась медленно (может, потому, что он уже был пьян), вдруг остановилась прямо перед тем, как прикоснуться, и тяжело осталась лежать на столе. Их не разделяло ничего, кроме прослойки воздуха, мельчайшее движение позволило бы пальцам сомкнуться.

Не отстраняясь, Оптимус и не двинул ладонью навстречу. А ладонь Мегатрона, будто приваренная к поверхности, так и осталась на месте, и новым фокусом расплывающегося внимания Оптимуса стал тончайший зазор между их пальцами: прогретая, зыбкая преграда из воздуха.

Они сидели, ощущая неуверенное тепло и знакомое взаимопроникновение электромагнитных полей там, где их ладони почти касались. Не глядели друг на друга. Не двигались, кроме как размеренно поднимая стаканы. И уж точно не смотрели в глаза.

Ночь шла своим чередом. Никто так и не попытался заговорить с ними. Блэр лишь молча обновлял им стаканы, хотя они его и не просили. Они пили дальше.

***

Наутро Оптимуса терзало похмелье, но он хотя бы успел ненадолго уйти в перезарядку.

Мегатрон на пороге выглядел намного хуже. Он явно не чистил броню, выражение его лица выдавало усталость глубиннее, чем просто физическая, а в оптике мелькали краткие, неотрегулированные всполохи нехватки перезарядки.

Он втолкнул в руки Оптимуса датапад. Всё ещё не активировавшийся до конца и с трудом фокусирующий и взгляд, и мысли Оптимус посмотрел на предмет в своих ладонях, но к тому времени, как он нашёл слова, которые можно будет озвучить, Мегатрон уже ушёл, и он остался стоять в одиночестве на пороге собственного отсека.

Вернувшись внутрь, он поднял датапад к лицу и подозрительно посмотрел на экран.

Главная папка именовалась просто: «Стихи».

Никакого вступления. Никакого пояснения. Лишь файл за файлом, в каждом из которых хранилось по стихотворению.

Грузно осев на платформу, Оптимус ещё раз внимательно посмотрел на экран, словно что-то там могло измениться. Не изменилось. Ему предстал всё тот же список стихотворений, которых было столь много, что он не помещался на одном экране. Оптимус проматывал и проматывал вниз, а их будто становилось больше.

Не двигаясь и не выпуская датапад, он долго смотрел на экран, а потом со злостью пролистал вверх, к самому началу списка. Он открыл первое стихотворение и прочитал его.

Судя по временной отметке, то являлось старым. Написанное, когда война — их война — только-только началась, стихотворение было полно обиды и гнева. Оптимус прочитал его один раз, перечитал и торопливо перескочил к следующему, прочитал его, потом следующее.

Навык Мегатрона улучшался. Даже от ранних работ: нескладных, неумелых и болезненно искренних — перехватывало дух. Однако чем дальше, тем сильнее проявлялся опыт написания, слова били мощнее, даже если от эмоций всё сильнее воротило.

Некоторые из поэм были о нём, об Оптимусе.

Далеко не каждое, но их было достаточно. Достаточно, чтобы увидеть, что Мегатрон собрал стихи на этот датапад специально для него. Возможно, этим он и занимался всю ночь: просеивал четыре миллиона лет стихосложения.

Некоторые из поэм были о самом Мегатроне. О его мировоззрении и о том, как оно изменялось. О его недостатках, неудачах и слабостях. О сдерживаемых желаниях и неуместных эмоциях, которые он мог проявить только так, в строках, которые никто не должен был когда-либо прочесть.

В них не было лжи. Все словно раскрытая камера искры, все как сияние жизненной силы в стыках уродливых бронированных пластин. Одно за другим. Файл за файлом. Стихотворение за стихотворением. А Оптимус читал, хотя оптика начинала гореть, руки дрожали, а в суставах тянуло и зудело. Он читал и читал, пока индикатор прокрутки не остановился и перед ним не остался всего один файл.

Временная отметка на том обозначала сегодняшнее утро. Именно этим занимался Мегатрон всю ночь: не сортировал старое, а писал новое.

Оптимус прочитал и его.

То отличалось от остальных, а он слишком устал, чтобы воспринять его в полной мере, и даже не сомневался в этом. Он обязательно перечитает его, как-нибудь позже. Он обязательно перечитает их все.

Стихотворение было посвящено преображению — трансформации. В нём говорилось о том, что никогда не меняется, об искре, вокруг которой сдвигаются элементы, вокруг которой убираются и перестраиваются детали. Но за простыми словами проглядывало что-то ещё. Оптимус прочитал дважды и в итоге позволил словам осесть в мыслях и остаться пока что там.

Закрыв файл, он наконец выпрямился. Корпус загудел от долгой неподвижности, оптика ощущалась болезненно сухой, а баки требовали топлива. Не осознавая того, он читал несколько циклов подряд.

Давным-давно подобное было для них в порядке вещей. Мегатрон давал Ориону датапад со всем недавно написанным (хотя никогда стихотворений не было настолько много), а Орион запоем их читал.

Частенько Мегатрон поддразнивал его: «Для простого офицера ты слишком тяготеешь к чтению», — на что Орион ухмылялся за маской и отвечал: «В другое время, думаю, из меня вышел бы отличный библиотекарь». После чего Мегатрон тепло, без капли издёвки смеялся. Он никогда не воспринимал его как рядового служителя закона. Подобно сенатору Шоквейву Мегатрон всегда видел в нём нечто значительное.

В те времена между Орионом и Мегатроном была установлена линия данных, потому что Мегатрону редко хватало духа присутствовать в те моменты, когда Орион перебирал его стихотворения, однако он получал информацию о каждом обращении к файлам. Он узнавал о каждом разе, когда Орион начинал читать. Узнавал о каждом разе, когда Орион задумывался над каким-либо файлом и долго не закрывал, или когда закрывал, а потом снова к нему возвращался, и закрывал, чтобы вернуться вновь.

Мегатрон никогда не оставался в ожидании мнения, но он признался Ориону, что неистово ждёт тех оповещений. Он всегда был столь неуверен в своих стихах — и всегда столь опаслив в том, чтобы ими делиться.

Неожиданным осознанием для Оптимуса стало то, что, очевидно, перед ним ещё одна грань Мегатрона, которая после всех этих лет осталась неизменной.

Он поднялся и заставил себя выпить энергона, чтобы заглушить повторяющиеся напоминания топливной системы. Взяв датапад с собой, он вышел в коридор.

Когда Оптимус нашёл отсек, в котором расположился Мегатрон, его встретила охрана. (Без сомнения, постарался Праул, но, возможно, это было к лучшему.) Освободив охрану с поста, Оптимус постучал. Когда никто не ответил, он постучал ещё раз. Дверь открылась, и на пороге возник Мегатрон, который явно так и не ушёл перезаряжаться. Нездорово яркая оптика сфокусировалась на датападе в руках Оптимуса, Оптимус же смотрел прямо на алый знак на груди напротив.

— Я прочитал их, — всё-таки сказал он.

Мегатрон не поднимал оптики, но в периферии направления своего взгляда Оптимус уловил, как выражение сменилось на почти изумлённое.

— Все? — спросил тот, и его голос затрещал от вымотанности.

— Каждое.

Мегатрон ждал продолжения, но Оптимус не был готов к разговору. Пока ещё рано. Может быть, после перезарядки. Может быть, когда его отпустит похмелье. Может быть, когда у него будет больше времени на обдумывание слов. Если они начнут, всё должно пройти… Уж наверняка не как в прошлый раз. Они всё сделают правильно.

Медленно и словно в задумчивости Мегатрон взялся за датапад, пальцы сжались, и он аккуратно потянул на себя.

Оптимус не отпускал. Мегатрон потянул сильнее — хватка Оптимуса стала крепче. На короткое мгновение они оба хватались за датапад, не касались, но чувствовали тяжёловесное присутствие другого через предмет, оказавшийся между ними. А потом Мегатрон резко разжал пальцы, не желая больше сражаться, даже за столь малую вещь.

— Я хочу их перечитать, — сказал Оптимус. — Завтра. На свежую голову.

Поза Мегатрона стала свободнее.

— А-а, — сказал он почти вздохом. Оптимус слышал, как он прочищает и перезагружает вокалайзер, но что бы Мегатрон ни пытался сказать, слов не прозвучало.

— Завтра, — повторил Оптимус.

Некоторое время они стояли, пока наконец Оптимус не повернулся и не пошёл к себе, чувствуя на себе взгляд Мегатрона.


End file.
